Are You Happy?
by Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto
Summary: "tak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan menangis" / "bagaimana caranya aku membahagiakanmu?" / "karena ada kamu aku bahagia" / "terima kasih telah lahir di dunia ini, Uzumaki Naruto"


Disclaimer Masasi Khisimoto

Genre : Friendship meybe

Rate : T

Summary :

" Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik baik saja " / "bagaimana aku membahagiakanmu?" / "aku bahagia karena kamu" / "terima kasih karena telah terlahir di dunia ini, Uzumaki Naruto"

Hawa sejuk dan keadaan yang sunyi membuat pagi itu merasa nyaman begitupun degan seorang pemuda yang menggunakan jaket berhondie warna cokelat yang menutupi sebagian rambut ravennya. Langkah tegap milik sepasang kaki pemuda itu dengan lancarnya menjelajahi jalan setapak dalam area yang dianggap sebagaian masyarakat adalah tempat yang menyeramkan, namun sebagaian orang terkadang menyebutkan bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling tentram sedunia. Ya.. disana merupakan pemakaman umum, dimana semua orang yang tak lagi 'tinggal' di dunia ini beristirahat disana.

Pemuda itu masih setia untuk melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang, sesekali iris onyxnya yang memukau bagai malam tanpa bintang itu melirik kekiri dan kanan, mencari suatau obyek menarik yang sekiranya bisa menemani perjalanannya dalam menuju tempat favoritnya. Aneh, mungkin itu sebagian tanggapan atau malah 100% tanggapan orang-orang atas kesukaan sang pemuda karena menganggap pemakan sebagai tempat terfavorit daripada tempat-tempat menyenangkan seperti taman, taman bermain, pantai, game center, mall dan sebagainaya. Namun, bagi pemuda itu, tempat yang akan ditujunya adalah tempat yang paling tenang dan damai serta menyenangkan daripada tempat-tempat yang sudah disebutkan diatas.

Ya… tempat yang akan ia datangi adalah tempat dimana kebahagiaannya berada, tempat istirahat seseorang yang telah menunjukkannya arti bahagia dan seseorang yang telah membuatnnya bahagia. Sayang orang itu tidak bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang terlukis jelas diwajahnya sekarang dan sebuah senyum tulus yang dari dulu selalu menjadi senyum favorit orang itu.

Langkahnya berhenti saat pandangan onyxnya merefleksikan sebuah batu pualam yang lusuh berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Jika diamati lebih detail, dalam batu pualan itu terukir sesuatu atau tepatnya sebuah tulisan yang tak pudar dan masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas walaupun batu itu sudah dimakan usia. Hal itu terlihat dari beberapa bagian batu yang sudah lapuk, corak hijau lumut yang menempel dengan eratnya pada bagian sisi batu serta tanaman rambat yang menggelayutinya. Dari hal yang terlihat, bisa diprediksikan bahwa batu itu sudah berdiri disana semenjak beberapa tahun silam.

Pemuda raven itu sejak tadi masih setia berdiri berhadapan dengan batu itu tanpa bergeming satu incipun dari tempatnya berpijak. Iris onyx itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Onyx sekelam malam tanpa bintang itu melembut, berusaha menyembunyikan tetesan hujan yang akan mengguyur kulit putihnya saat permata onyx itu dengan jelas merefleksikan batu pualam yang sejak tadi memandangnya tanpa mata. Rindu, bahagia, sedih, marah dan semua perasaan saling campur aduk terpancar dengan jelas dari tatapan matanya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa semua perasaan itu selalu muncul begitu saja saat refleksi batu itu terpantul jelas dalam permata onyxnya dan senyum seseorang yang sedang beristirahat terpatri jelas dalam rekaman otaknya. Mungkin.. sebuah kenangan yang terekram dalam otaknya akan memberikan sebuah jawaban yang pasti untuknya.

**FLASHBACK**

Terlihat dari ufuk timur, sang raja siang masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan cahayanya. Angin musim gugur memberikan kesejukan dan sapaan pagi bagi orang-orang yang sudah melakukan aktivitasnya. Terlalu dini memang untuk melakukan aktivitas pada pukul 06.00 pagi, tapi bagi sebagian orang yang sedang diburu oleh sang waktu, hal itu tidak masalah bagia mereka.

Dalam area yang cukup hijau dan di kenal dengan taman oleh masyarakat sekitar, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai raven dengan kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana selutut berwarna biru dongker sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada dipojok taman. Pemuda itu duduk berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepala ravennya dalam lekukan antara lutut. Jika sekilas pandang, pemuda itu terlihat seperti menyamankan diri untuk menuju alam mimpi yang indah, namun setelah ditinjau lebih dekat, tubuh itu bergetar dan samar-samar terdengar sesenggukan dari arah sang pemuda dan lama-kelamaan sesenggukan itu berubah menjadi tangisan yang memiluhkan.

Tubuh itu bergetar menahan luapan sungai yang tanpa henti mengalir dari sepasang onixnya. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik permata onyx itu sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan luapan kesedihan yang selama itu telah memenuhi sebagaian besar relung hatinya dan menyebabkan ia kehilangan cahaya hidup. Getaran itu berhenti saat sepasang lengan tan melingkari lehernya. Terkejut. Itulah yang tertangkap dari pancarang sepasang onyx itu, manggantikan lelehan air yang sudah berhenti mengalir. Sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kehangatan dan kasih saying agar orang itu berhenti bergetar dan menangis. Shappire yang menyaingi langit siang tanpa awan milik sepasang lengan tan itu menatap sendu ke depan, dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada pemuda pemilik permata onyx itu, dia berbisik lembut.

" tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis "

Sebuah frasa yang sederhana memang yang dikatakan oleh pemuda shappire itu. Namun, frasa sederhana itupun sanggup memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda onyng yang berada dalam dekapannya. Pemuda onyz itupun membalikkan badan untuk mempertemukan permata onyx malamnya dengan shappire siang milik pemuda yang masih mendekapnya. Onyx dan shappire bertemu, berpandangan selama beberapa menit untuk mencari sebuah kepastian yang bahkan belum mereka ketahui kepastian untuk apa. Selang beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya pemuda onyx itupun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak mata. Dengan ragu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada bidang sang pemuda shappire. Membalas dekapan pemuda, dekapan antara sahabat kepada sahabatnya yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Detik itu juga. Pemuda shappire itu berjanji dalam dirinya "bagaimanapun caranya aku akan membahagiakanmu, walau itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat keadaanmu yang rapu seperti ini." Itulah janjinya karena kebahagiaan pemuda rapu dalam dekapannya merupakan kebahagiaannya juga. Berlebihan kah? Tidak. Bagi sahabat yang bisa mengerti satu sama lain itu bukan berlebihan. Mengingat yang di bahagiakan adalah salah seorang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

" bagaimana cara membahagiakannya? "

Itulah yang sering dipikirkan oleh pemuda shappire yang dikenal atau sering dipanggil dengan nama Naruto. Sejak kejadian di taman itu Maichel selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara untuku membahagiakan sahabat onyxnya yang biasa ia panggil dengan nama Sasuke agar sang pemuda tak lagi tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan bisa melupakan peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelum pertemuan mereka ditaman. Peristiwa yang mengakibatkan Sasuke kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena tergelincir dari tebing yang cukup curam. Ya.. peristiwa kecelakaan itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menangis ditaman hari itu. Aneh memang melihatt seorang Uchiha yang biasanya berwajah datar dan paling bisa mengontrol emosi itu menangis, tapi siapa saja bisa menangis kan jika orang-orang yang mereka cintai pergi untuk selamanya.

" Naruto "

Panggilan itu membuyarkan semua lamunannya dan memaksanya untuk kembali dalam alam kenyataan. Naruto mengedarkan shappirnya ke sekitar untuk mencari sumber suara. Saat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, shappire langit miliknya merefleksikan sang sahabat yang sedang berjalan mendekat. Shappirenya semakin berbinar kala mendapatkan sebuah senyum yang terpatri jelas di wajah seputih porselen milik sang sahabat. Senyum tulus yang beberapa hari ini hilang dari pendangannya telah kembali menghiasi harinya. Sejenak dia masih terpaku dengan senyuman itu hingga sebuah tepukan di bahu dan vibrasi beritone yang keluar dari dua bibir tipi situ lagi-lagi menyeretnya kembali dalam kenyataan.

" hei kau kenapa? Melamun kah? " Tanya sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Tak ada vibrasi yang keluar untuk meberika jawaban pada sang senyum tulus yang terpatri diwajah tan itu lah jawaban satu-satunya akan pertanyaan yang sudah terlontar. Pemuda onyz itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyampaikan protes tidak langsung atas jawaban yang tak diberikan.

" tak apa, yah.. hanya sedikit melamun "

Akhirnya sebuah frasa keluar dari pemuda shappire itu untuk menyampaikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang sudah terlontar serta menjawab rasa penasaran sang sahabat.

" oh.. kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke kelas, 5 menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Aku tidak ingin dihukum oleh guru untuk mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 5 kali " ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak.

Sepuluh langka tercipta sebagai jarak sebelum sebuah vibrasi terdengar untuk menyampaikan sebuah frasa pada seorang pemuda raven yang sudah berjalan di depan.

" Sasuke "

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah sang pemilik nama, pemuda yang dipanggil itupun hanya diam dan membalikkan badannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah mendengar panggilan itu dan mengizinkan sang pemanggil untuk melanjutkan frasanya yang belum sempat terucap.

" apa kamu bahagia? "

DEG

Sebuah pertanyaan klise memang, tapi pertanyaan itu membuat jantung sang raven berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik lamanya. Hey, itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang hanya membutuhkan dua kata sebagai jawabannya 'ya' atau 'tidak', namun pertanyaan itu bisa membuat sebagain orang kebingungan untuk memberikan jawabannya, begitupun bagi pemuda raven yang mematung atas pertanyaan tak terduga telah terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya.

Sebuah frasa "apa kamu bahagia?" ternyata telah sukses memicu perang batin yang hebat dalam dirinya. Disatu sisi dia bahagia karena sang sahabat masih ada disampingnya, namun disisi lain, kesedihan itu masih memenuhi sebagaian relung hatinya. Dia belum bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa melupakan kesedihan karena kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Sulit memang membuang rasa sedih itu jauh-jauh walaupun ada seseorang yang masih setia menemanimu untuk melewati semuanya. Apakah kesedian itu bisa lenyap tanpa bekas suata saat nanti? Entahlah, dia masih belum bisa memastikannya. Saat ini, pemuda raven itu masih merasa kesedihannya lebih mendominasi daripada kebahagiaannya.

Masih bergelut dengan hatinya, pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa sang sahabat, Naruto, sudah berada tepat didepannya. Dia tahu apa yang menjadi pikiran sahabatnya itu dan dia tahu bawha kesedihan itu belum hilang. Naruto bisa melihat itu semua dari ekspresi dan pandangan mata yang dtunjukkan Sasuke. Pancaran onyx sang sahabat yang kosong dan tidak focus dan kebisuan sang sahabat atas pertanyaannya tadi itu sudah membuat argumentnya menguat bahwa sang sahabat sedang tidak dalam keadaan bahagia.

Naruto mengutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang tabu bagi sahabatnya untuk saat ini secara gamblang. Dia tak mau melihat pancaran terluka itu lagi, dan dia sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan pemuda dihadapannya bagaimanapun caranya, namun dia masih belum menemukan bagaimana cara atau hal apa yang bisa membuat sang sahabat bahagia. Uang? Harta? Atau kedudukan? Yang bisa membuat pemuda raven di depannya itu bahagia. Entalah dia tidak tahu jawabannya ' nanti aku akan tanyakan langsung padanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah cara untuk memunculkan senyum itu lagi ' batin Naruto. Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa peringatan, pemuda shappire itu memeluk sang sahabat mencoba untuk membagi kehangatan dan kekuatan pada sahabatnya yang rapuh. Dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu sang sahabat, kata-kata yang pernah terucap saat ditaman, terlontar lagi dari mulut manisnya. Frasa sederhana tapi bisa menentramkan hati

" tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, jangan menangis "

dan frasa sederhana itu sukses mengukir senyum pada wajah putih sang raven dalam dekapan sahabatnya di koridor sekolah.

**FLASHBACK OF**

Pemuda raven itu masih setia mengarahkan onyxnya pada batu pualam atau jika diperjelas merupakan batu nisa seseorang. Mata onyx itu menatap sendu ukiran yang terpahat dengan apik dalam tulisan berwarna keemasan yang terukir dengan jelas.

_**Rest in peace**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**10 Oktober 19xx**_

_**23 Juli 20xx**_

Setelah sekian menit kukuh dalam posisinya. Pemuda raven penyandang nama Sasuke ini mengambil posisi berjongkok di samping batu nisa tersebut. Tangannya yang putih bak porselen itu meraba ukran kememasan secara hati-hati seolah-olah dia sedang meraba kaca yang tipis dan akan pecah jika terjadi kesalahan sedikit saja. Ditatapnya sendu nama yang terukir dalam batu nisan itu. Dan detik kemudian terdengarlah vibrasi baritone yang menguntai sebuah abjad menjadi satu frasa yang mengalun merdu dari bibirnya maupun hatinya. Tak lupa, senyum manis terukir jelas diwajahnya.

" kau tahu, aku sangat merindukan kata-kata itu, frasa sederhana yang mampu menenangkan hatiku, dan dekapan seorang teman sepertimu yang menguatkanku"

Hening

Pemuda itu menghentikan untaian frasanya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, tanpa melepaskan pandang dari nama yang terukir disana, dia melanjutkan untaian frasanya yang tertunda

" saat itu aku memang belum bisa menjawab ya untuk pertanyaan 'apa aku bahagia', tapi sekarang aku bisa menjawabnya dengan lantang, ya aku bahagia dan itu semua berkat kamu yang telah membahagiakanku "

Hening

Pemuda itu berhenti lagi untuk mengungkapkan frasa dalam hatinya. Dia berfikir sejenak untuk menyusun frasa yang akan disuarakan, dan bibir itu terbuka kembali untuk memperdengarkan vibrasi beritonenya

" dan atas pertanyaanmu waktu itu, sekarang aku tahu alasannya kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu. Itu karena….."

Kenangan masa lalu itupun dengan jelas terputar dalam otaknya. Kenangan saat seseorang yang sedang istirahat dalam damai itu memberikan kebahagian padanya.

**FLASHBACK**

Lagi, kejadian itu terulang lagi, di sebuah kelas yang kosong, pemuda raven itu menangis dalam diamnya. Lengan tan itu kembali terulur untuk mendekapnya, memberikan kehangatan yang sama saat dia bersedih seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Temannya, sahabatnya, salah seorang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya selalu memberikan bahunya untuk membiarkannya melampaiskan kesedihannya seperti saat ini. Suasana hening itu tercipta, karena dua pemuadda yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing itu tak mau untuk memperdengarkan vibrasinya. Beberapa saat masih hening, namun pemuda shappire itu memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

" kenapa menangis lagi? "

Sang ravenpun tak menjawab, masih kukuh bertahan dengan kebisuannya. Pemuda shappire itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Hatinya sakit melihat sahabat dekatya rapuh seperti ini.

" aku… bagaimana caranya… aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, tapi aku tak mengerti bagaimana caranya. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Bagaimana caranya aku membahagiakanmu? " Tanya pemuda shappire itu dengan suara yang serak. Menahan agar cairan bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang shappire sang sahabat dan mencari kesungguhan atas perkataannya di sana dan kepastian itu telah tertangkap oleh mata onyxnya.

" dulu pernah seseorang mengatakan padaku bahwa kebahagiaan itu berasal dari diri kita bukan orang lain, dan yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan hanyalah diri kita tapi atas bantuan orang lain. Dia juga berkata kalau ingin membahagiakan seseorang kita harus merasa bahagia dulu, agar kebahagiaan itu bisa tersebar. Dan orang tersebut sekarang malah bertanya bagaimana cara membahagiakan seseorang. Konyol sekali" cibir sang raven pada pemuda di depannya, tapi dia tak bisa memunggkiri atas sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang tersungging di bibirnya.

" aku bahagia karena kau terlahir di bumi " lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan, menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena telah mengucapkan kata konyol itu. Sedangkan sang pemuda shapire itu hanya bisa melukiskan senyum bahagia kala mendapatkan balasan yang memuakan dari sahabatnya. Yah.. setidaknya kamu tak memerlukan uang, harta, kedudukan atau apalah untuk membahagiakan seseorang.

**FLASHBACK OF**

" karena ada kamu aku bahagia, karena perhatian dan ketulusanmu dalam menerimaku apa adanya. Dan karena kasih sayangmu. Cukup melihatmu bahagia aku akan bahagia. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagianku, benar kan, itu seperti yang kamu ucapkan padaku " pemuda itupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemakanaman setelah memberikan buket bunga mawar putih bercampur dengan lili putih, membiarkan sahabatnya bahagia dalam tidurnya. Angin musim gugur berhembus mengantarkan sang pemuda dengan senyuman yang terukir jelas diwajahnya.

" Terima kasih karena kamu telah terlahir uzumaki Naruto, semoga kamu bahagia disana " harapnya sambil memandang langit biru sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan, teman, sahabat dan salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Membahagiakan seseorang adalah hal yang paling ingin dilakukan oleh orang lain. Tapi bagaimana cara membahagiakan seorang itu? Caranya hanya kamu yang tahu. Yah.. membahagiakan seseorang tidak melulu hanya dengan uang dan harta serta kedudukan. Untuk melihat kebahagian atau membahagiakan seseorang yang kau sayang. Bahagiakan dirimu dan bantulah ia berbahagia dengan menerima dia apa adanya dengan ketulusan dan kasih saying yang ada.


End file.
